fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tommy and Tammy Show!/Season 3
Season 3 Episode 1: "Free the Reviewers!" In a world where internet reviewers were thrown in jail on false charges of copyright violations, Tammy Turner must free them all and defeat the evil Baroness. Cast: '''Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) '''Other: '''The Baroness (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Comic Kid (Lewis Lovhaug), The Memory Kids (Doug Walker (The boy), Lindsay Ellis (the girl)), Rowdy D. (Chris Moore), Forky (Noah Antwiler) '''Songs: '''None '''Door Gag: '''Tammy appears and says "And remember. Any similarities to actual reviewers is purely coincidential." '''Random Trivia: *Most of Comic Kid's lines are references to lines spoken by Linkara, Lewis Lovhaug's Atop the Fourth Wall ''character. '''Quotes: ' *'Comic Kid: '''You can't keep us here you know! We did nothing wrong! '''Rowdy D: '''Not to mention we haven't violated anyone's copyrights. Maybe instead of throwing people in jail you should look up on these false claims! *'Tammy: I'm almost done freeing you, Sporky. 'Forky: '''My name is Forky. It's not that hard. *'Comic Kid: 'Yeah I'm outta here. ''(gets tomatoes thrown at him) Aaah! AAH! This was completely avoidable! *'Comic Kid: '''I'm a Power Ranger. I have saved this planet on numerous occassions! I have fought not only enemies that for some reason looked like me, but also those that looked like my fellow reviewers! You thought this poorly-built prison could hold me? I have a spaceship! ''(presses a button and his spaceship appears, fires a beam at The Baroness and melts her) Episode 2: "Prime Rhyme Time" The cast pretty much speaks in rhyme throughout the episode. 'Cast: '''Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily), Jessica McBadBat (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan) '''Other: '''Timmy Turner (Drake Bell), Tootie Turner (Daniella Monet), Girl 1 (April Stewart), Girl 2 (Amanda Bynes), Janet Sino (Alyson Stoner) '''Songs: '''None '''Door Gag: ' '''Random Trivia: *When Tommy is first shown, he is wearing an outfit similar to Timmy McNulty from Rugrats. *Janet Sino looks almost similar to Jenny Brown from Phineas and Ferb, and in addition has the same voice as her. Quotes: ' Episode 3: "D" A mysterious new girl shows up known only as "Dee". '''Cast: '''Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily), Jessica McBadBat (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan), Craig (Fith Abraham) '''Other: '''Dee (Tara Strong), Timmy Turner (Drake Bell), Tootie Turner (Daniella Monet), Alan "A.J." Jones (Jesse Reid), Charlotte Jones (Melissa Joan Hart), Chester McBadBat (Chris Anderson), Veronica McBadBat (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Matthew Michael Monty McBadBat (Marco Grazzini), Francis (Faith Abraham) '''Songs: 'Tammy's Songs 'Door Gag: ' '''Random Trivia: *This episode is actually a combination of two originally written episodes: "Goth Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" and "Picnic". *Dee might be a spoof of Raven Roth from Teen Titans as she looks and sounds similar to her. *The scar Dee has under her right eye is the same one Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown '' has. *During the picnic, Timmy mentions Tootie surfing Niagara Falls, which was brought up in ''A Fairly Odd Christmas. He also mentions saving Christmas three times. These times were in order, the Fairly OddParents ''episodes "Christmas Every Day" and "Merry Wishmas!" and ''A Fairly Odd Christmas. *This is actually the Father's Day special, as the picnic is a Father's Day picnic. *Tammy's song to Otto is to the tune of "I'm Just Your Problem" from the Adventure Time ''episode "What Was Missing?". She is singing the tune of the part of the song that it's name comes from, which Marceline sdings after Bubblegum interrupts her. * Matthew M. M. McBadBat, based on his voice and behavior, could be an Expy of Alejandro from ''Total Drama World Tour. *When Cashlin and Craig are throwing water balloons at Dee, Cashlin is on Craig's left. But she is shown on his right when Dee becomes the Night Phoenix and they run away from her. *As The Night Phoenix, Dee's aura resembles the bird form of Raven's astral projection. Her outfit resembles a mixture of Jean Grey's outfits as The Phoenix and Dark Phoenix. *This episode introduces a love interest for S.J. *The music heard when S.J. first sees Matthew is the instrumental of the Total Drama World Tour ''song "Lovin' Time". '''Quotes: ' *'Dee: '''I'm not...Like normal people. Episode 4: "Todd's Haunted House Ride" Tommy, Tammy and Todd go to the Dimmsdale Amusement Park and decide to enter the Haunted House. However, things take a turn for the worst when they get separated and find out the Haunted House's secret. The fears are real, and the house itsef is actually an evil realm that traps children and steals their souls. '''Cast: '''Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) '''Other: '''The Fear Entity (Kevin Michael Richardson) '''Songs: '''None '''Door Gag: ' Random Trivia: *The haunted house is a parody of haunted house rides at amusement parks. *One of the fears Todd sees looks like Barney the Dinosaur. *When the siblings find the Fear Entity, the background of the area resembles the Ghost Zone from Danny Phantom. *In one scene, Tommy and Tammy kill Edward Cullen from Twilight. Quotes: ' *'Tommy: '''You can't just trap little kids in here! Episode 5: "Can We Keep Her?" Tommy and Tammy find a talking dog and bring her home. '''Cast: '''Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) '''Other: '''Timmy Turner (Drake Bell), Tootie Turner (Daniella Monet), Dog (Kath Soucie ) '''Songs: ''None'' Door Gag: 'Tommy is seen walking Sparky, the ghost dog from ''Danny Phantom, and the dog from this episode. '''Trivia: *The dog has a similar appearance to Pinky the Chihuahua from Phineas and Ferb. Quotes: Episode 6: "Tammy's TV Show 2" Tammy answers fan mail from viewers. Cast: Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) Others: None Songs: None Door Gag: Random Trivia: * Quotes: Here are the questions and Tammy's answers.: *"What's the sweetest thing Otto has ever done for you?" He does a lot of sweet things for me. I still have the stuffed bear he gave me on our first date. *"So are you and Tommy EVER going to get a Christmas special?" As a matter of fact we have TWO. One's coming up later this year and the other....Well I can't tell you that. *"Why is your brother not dating Cashlin?" Because he tried once. She was a total control freak and a witch with a capital B. Episode 7: "Fireworks" The fireworks for the Fourth of July Festival have been stolen, and Tommy and his friends must get them back. Cast: '''Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily), Jessica McBadBat (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan), Craig (Fith Abraham) '''Other: '''Dee (Tara Strong), Timmy Turner (Drake Bell), Tootie Turner (Daniella Monet), Alan "A.J." Jones (Jesse Reid), Charlotte Jones (Melissa Joan Hart), Chester McBadBat (Chris Anderson), Veronica McBadBat (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Matthew Michael Monty McBadBat (Marco Grazzini), Francis (Faith Abraham), Dr. Britain (Malcolm MacDowell). Dog (Kath Soucie) '''Songs: ''None'' Door Gag: '''Tommy is eating ice cream with Jessica. '''Random Trivia: *Dr. Britain is a spoof of Teen Titans ''villain Mad Mod and resembles his "young" self. Episode 8: The Witch Is Back Vicky has broken out of jail, and she has her sights set on getting revenge on the Daycare Kids. '''Cast: '''Todd Turner (E.G. Daily), Candy Lee (Ashley Tisdale), Keith Lee (Danny Cooksey), Francine (Alyson Stoner), Carly Jenkins (Cheryl Chase (Personality 1-Herself), Nancy Cartwright (Personality 2-Rain), Madison Pettis (Personality 3-Alice)), Evilica (Jennifer Hale), Sami Stevenson (Celeste Javier), Tara Lee (Melissa Fahn) '''Other: '''Vicky (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Blonde girl (April Stewart), Warden (David Wain), Officers (Kevin Michael Richardson, Grey DeLisle-Griffin, Tara Strong, Rob Paulsen and Nika Futterman) '''Songs: 'I'm Back! (Vicky's version) by Vicky Door Gag: ''None'' Random Trivia: ' *This episode is similar to the ''South Park ''episode "Pre-School". *The warden in this episode is voiced by David Wain, who voices The Warden in ''Superjail. Episode 9: Scared Yet? Tommy and his siblings are dared on Halloween night to Trick-or-Treat at the old abandoned Scherowitz mansion. They soon find out they are in for a fright. 'Cast: '''Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily), Jessica McBadBat (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan) '''Other: ' Mr. Scherowitz's ghost (Johnny Depp), Girl dressed as The Bride of Frankenstein (Zendaya), Girl dressed like Dexter from "Dexter's Laoratory" (Candi Milo), Boy dressed like Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) 'Songs: '''None '''Door Gag: ' '''Random Trivia: Episode 10: "Christmas in Dimmsdale" It's Christmastime in Dimmsdale and everyone is giving gifts. Tammy wants to find the perfect gift for Otto, Tommy and Jessica share a mistletoe kiss, and Cashlin finds love. Cast: 'Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily), Jessica McBadBat (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan) '''Other: ' D.J. (Debi Derryberry), Caly Jingler (Jennifer Hale) 'Songs: '"What Could He Want?" by Tammy, "I'm in Love" and ""I'm in Love (Full Version)" by Cashlin, '''Door Gag: ''None''. Random Trivia: *Caly Jingler belongs to Wikia user Numbuh26. *Cashlin's song is to the tune of "Let it Go" from Frozen, and the rest of the song is played during the end credits. Episode 11: "A New Sibling" Tommy and his siblings (and his dad) visit Tootie at the hospital where she has given birth to Teddy, the newest addition to their family. Cast: 'Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) '''Other: ' Timmy Turner (Drake Bell), Tootie Turner (Daniella Monet), Teddy Turner (Tara Strong), The dog (Kath Soucie) '''Songs: ''None'' Door Gag: '''Tommy and Jessica are seen making out. '''Random Trivia: *The instrumental music that is played while Tommy and his siblings are "aww"-ing about how cute Teddy is is the music heard during Princess Peach's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The second time they start fawning over Teddy, the music is Princess Kenny's Theme from South Park. *Teddy is owned by pictureprincess on deviantART. Episode 12: "Body Swap" Tommy and Tammy find out their bodies have been switched by the evil trickster Bill Cipher. Cast: ' Tara Strong (Tommy Turner, Tammy Turner), E.G. Daily (Todd Turner), Dionne Quann (Cashlin Buxaplenty), Dee Bradley Baker (Otto Buxaplenty), Grey Griffin (Jessica McBadBat), Cree Summer (Sarah "S.J." Jones) '''Other: ' Debi Derryberry (D.J.), Alex Hirsch (Bill Cipher), Tara Strong (Boy #1, Boy #2, Girl #1, Dee, Teddy Turner), Ashley Tisdale (Candace Flynn (briefly seen on TV)) 'Songs: ' "Switch Us Back!" by Tommy Turner, Tammy Turner and Bill Cipher 'Door Gag: ' Tammy holds up a sign that reads "Happy Birthday Tara Strong!" in bright pink letters. '''Random Trivia: *From this episode on, the voice actors are listed before their characters on the credits. Episode 13: "Tammy vs. Cashlin" TBA Episode 14: "Meet the Carbunkles" TBA Category:Fanmade episodes